Archonians
The Archonians are a race of beings that hail from the planet of Borocon 3 in the Andromeda Galaxy. They are known to look human most of the time, however they can take the forms of of other species within the universe. 'Encounters with the Black Berets' By the year 2035, The Black Beret Corps was already assisting the Daridians against the savage and yet intelligent race called the Arsidians. General John P. Baker sent Alpha Wolf and his team patroling the Andromeda Galaxy in Wolf's ship the USS Hyperbird. They discovered that a large vessel was nearby and as soon as they found it, they realized that this ship wasn't of Arsidian origin. The team was contacted by the ship's commander, Captain Trance Dorith and was given the opportunity to dock in their vessel where they were greeted with the greatest of hospitalities. Wolf and his team were told by Captain Dorith what they were and where they hailed from, also what they could offer to maybe help shorten the war (Daridians and Arsidians were at war over the unauthorized mining of resources). Liquid Diamond was a resource that could be used to help satisfy both race's need for resources and so the Archonians were invited to Earth where they established the peace ceremony between the Daridians and Arsidians and since that day, the Archonians have proven to be a well respected race. 'Anatomy' Archonians are a race of beings that are always in the form of human beings, however these humans have abilities that allow them to shapeshift into any alien species except for species that can glow like the Neonians. They have 2 eyes, 1 nose, hair and other facial features of humans. Their immune systems are known to resist all forms of human disease, as well as many other disease and can heal within a day's time with the energy of crystals. They are also known to have three hearts, two of those hearts serve as both the heart and lungs on the Archonian and the last one serves as the stomach and heart as well. They can speak verbally and even have extra sensory perception (Telepathy). Their teeth look human as well, however they are not born with teeth like a human, they are born with teeth composed completely out of pure diamond, making them completely resistant to plaque and tooth decay, also they cannot be made into Liquid Diamond. Mating Unlike Human reproduction, the Archonians mate in ways that are different. The males are the ones who have no say in the matter of mating, the female however is known to choose her potential mate by sensing their genetic code and if there are any imperfections that they sense, they will not choose that male. If the female discovers a perfect mate, she will give the male she picks a bite similar to that of a hickey. Once the male is bitten, the female will go to her chambers and wait for their mate to arrive (Usually the female lays on the bed as if they were in a hot tub). Once their mate arrives, they are known to have a setting made up as if they were on their honeymoon, getting ready to consumate marriage. The female is prepared with wine and even food for the male to consume and as soon as they have had their fill of food and drink, the male and female go onto the bed and start mating. Pregnancy After mating, the Archonian females 90-100% chance of becoming pregnant, however the other 10 percent means that there are a certain few that can be infertile. Usually pregnancy takes a year and a half for their females and on rare occassions, there are females who are 2 years pregnant. They deliver their children as soon as their time to nurture the unborn child has passed. 'Technology' The Archonians are of a highly technological race and unlike the Arsidians and Daridian, these beings use devices and ships that are powered by Liquid Diamond that they are known to get by machines powered by energized plasma. Their weapons use Liquid Diamond for Ammunition which can be converted into plasma bolts with mere electricity. Their armor is composed of pure Rockinium, an alloy that is unbreakable to other metals except Diamantium and Vibrantium alloys, which is created on Earth. 'Culture' By the year 1776 in Earth time, the Archonians were under the laws of a Totalitarian Society, under the rule of Crontak Zortan and then 90 years later, Zortan was overthrown by the Arch Rebellion and established Republic like the Roman Empire. Category:Alien Files